homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103015 - The Empress
05:46 -- atypicalTyrant AT began pestering angryGardener AG at 17:46 -- 05:46 AT: it occurs 2 me ive never talked 2 u 05:46 AG: Uh, yeah 05:46 AG: Hello 05:46 AG: Who are you? 05:47 AT: uh aaisha 05:47 AT: one of the trolls 05:47 AT: techinically the empress now 05:47 AT: i guess 05:48 AG: Didn't Jack kill you? 05:48 AT: yes 05:48 AT: and then he rewound time 05:49 AG: So, he technically didn't kill YOU 05:49 AG: He killed you in a different timeline 05:49 AT: uh no 05:49 AT: i mean 05:49 AT: yes thats also true 05:49 AT: theres a sprite version of me 05:49 AT: but no i was very much dead 05:49 AT: for like 5 seconds 05:49 AT: v much hurt 05:49 AT: umbrella down the throat uh 05:49 AT: kinda does that 05:50 AG: That sounds gorey 05:50 AT: yes 05:51 AG: Well shit 05:51 AG: Well, this is kinda my fault 05:52 AT: ?? not sure how it could 05:52 AG: I'm the leader of the humans 05:53 AG: And Jack, even though the asshole isn't human, he's on my team 05:53 AG: Wait 05:54 AG: Jack isn't in the game yet 05:54 AG: At least he shouldn't be 05:54 AG: So how could he kill you? 05:55 AG: He SHOULD still be down here on Earth 05:55 AG: And how can Jack rewind time? 05:56 AT: jack is very much in the game 05:56 AT: ahve you not been paying attention to your phone? 05:56 AG: Uh, should I? 05:57 AG: If so, why should I? 05:58 AT: beause you 05:58 AT: youve been getting messages 05:59 AT: about all the players getting in 05:59 AG: Uh 05:59 AT: here ill show you jack's 05:59 AG: Holy shit 05:59 AT: ERROR ERROR ERROR 05:59 AT: DUAL ENTRY 05:59 AT: Adam Detrich, the Heir of Doom, has entered the Land of Joint and Jet. 05:59 AT: crackerJack1337, the Heir of Doom, has entered the Land of Joint and Jet. 05:59 AT: crackerJack1337 has changed his class to Lord of Doom, Thief of Time. 05:59 AT: hes cheating 05:59 AT: your real player is a boy named adam 05:59 AG: What the fuck? 06:00 AT: he's a twink their high programmer apparently 06:00 AT: like 06:00 AT: their empress or emperor 06:00 AT: w/e 06:01 AG: I don't know how I feel about this 06:01 AT: well if u trusted him 06:01 AT: probably a bit betrayed 06:01 AT: like i feel 06:02 AG: Well, I've never REALLY trusted him 06:02 AG: He's always seemed pretty shady 06:03 AG: I just really don't want more shit put on me 06:05 AG: I mean with the raiders, and the fact that I'm not in the game 06:05 AT: raiders? 06:05 AT: i trusted him more than libby at some point 06:05 AT: and i really 06:05 AT: regret that 06:05 AG: It's okay 06:07 AG: It's not like anything bad has happened because of that 06:09 AG: Right? 06:09 AG: PLEASE TELL ME HE DIDN'T KILL ANYONE ELSE 06:10 AT: he almsot killed libby but 06:10 AT: no he didnt 06:10 AG: Okay, good 06:11 AG: I really need to talk to him 06:11 AT: he will kill us tho if we dont get our shit together 06:11 AT: um no 06:11 AG: What, why? 06:11 AT: there is no diplomacy with him 06:11 AT: why WOULDNT he 06:11 AG: I don't know 06:11 AT: exactly 06:11 AG: I don't know anything about Jack anymore 06:12 AT: also exactly 06:12 AT: all we know is he's dangerous 06:12 AT: and dont download the file he sends you 06:12 AT: for the game 06:12 AG: Okay 06:12 AG: He hasn't 06:12 AG: But if he does, I won't download it 06:13 AG: Also, can you tell Nyarla I'm sorry 06:13 AT: sure i guess 06:13 AG: About everything 06:13 AT: not sure y tho 06:13 AT: okay i can do that 06:14 AG: And another thing 06:14 AG: Have you ever heard of Star Wars? 06:14 AT: uh no 06:15 -- angryGardener AG sending file starwarsthecompletetrilogy.avi -- 06:15 -- atypicalTyrant AT receives file starwarsthecompletetrilogy.avi -- 06:16 AT: whast this? 06:16 AG: Star Wars 06:16 AG: The Complete Trilogy 06:17 AT: i have no 06:17 AT: idea what that is 06:17 AG: It's a movie 06:17 AG: Well 06:17 AG: a collection of movies 06:18 AT: oh okay uh is 06:18 AT: that its title? 06:18 AG: Yeah, Star Wars 06:19 AT: thats 06:19 AT: thats rlly short 06:19 AT: what waht even is it about 06:19 AG: Just watch it 06:19 AT: um okay 06:20 AT: i guess since its taking 06:20 AT: forever to get to ramira's planet 06:20 AG: Nyarla watched it, and he seemed to like it 06:20 AT: ... i guess 06:21 AT: if he watched it i can try it 06:21 AG: Also 06:21 AT: um 06:21 AT: ? 06:21 AG: Who's Ramira? 06:23 AT: oh 06:23 AT: shes the blueblood 06:23 AT: uh very 06:23 AT: violent 06:23 AG: Is it that psycho troll? 06:23 AT: dont get on her bad side also she threatens u a lot 06:23 AT: uh yes 06:24 AT: p much 06:25 AG: Do you think she'll kill me? 06:27 AT: depends tbh 06:27 AT: shes irritated me but i can say she isnt as mean as shea cts 06:27 AT: as much as she seems to like killing i dont think she does it without a reason 06:27 AG: Okay, also 06:27 AT: just make yourself useful to her 06:28 AG: Okay, do you know what a Prince of Light does? 06:28 AT: uh no 06:28 AT: i have no idea 06:28 AT: i might be able to ask someone 06:28 AT: eventually 06:28 AT: if sprite me ever wakes up 06:30 AG: Uh, okay 06:30 AG: What are you? 06:32 AT: sylph of doom 06:32 AT: i can enforce the rules apparently 06:32 AT: and thats why jack went after me 06:33 AG: So you're like a cop? 06:33 AG: you enforce the rules or "laws" 06:33 AT: i geuss 06:33 AT: adam can apparently 06:34 AT: do something with the consquences or w/e 06:34 AG: Hm 06:35 AG: That's neat, I guess 06:35 AT: yea doesnt feel super 06:35 AT: useful rn 06:35 AT: ugh 06:36 AT: but is there anything else you need? 06:36 AT: other than a warning about jack 06:36 AG: Uh, no 06:36 AG: Not really 06:36 AT: okay 06:36 AG: Make sure to watch Star Wars 06:36 AT: gl w/ ur raiders 06:36 AT: yea 06:36 AT: i have nothing else to do 06:37 AG: Later, Aaisha 06:37 AT: bye 06:37 -- atypicalTyrant AT ceased pestering angryGardener AG at 18:37 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Mike